


Snow Nap

by Theyisms



Series: Prompts: Make It Sad [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Child Death, Gen, I did the best I could with my one remaining brain cell, kinda fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Demyx doesn’t want Naminé to be cold, but he also doesn’t want to get in trouble.
Series: Prompts: Make It Sad [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Snow Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shivering

Every year around the winter holidays, Demyx and his family would take a trip to the log cabin that they owned and spend Christmas there. It was usually just him, his parents, and his little sister, but his aunt and uncle decided to tag along that year. That meant that they would be too distracted sharing their grown up stories to tell them not to do all the fun things they wanted.

While the adults were inside, Demyx and Naminé decided to play on the frozen lake. And it was fun. They could spin and slide and skate all they wanted without being nagged at.

Little Demyx didn’t realize that there was a reason the adults didn’t want them playing on it.

It only took one jump for the thin layer of ice to collapse beneath Naminé’s feet. In just seconds, she had plunged into the freezing cold water. She screamed and cried as she splashed violently in order to keep herself afloat. Demyx rushed over to pull her out of the water with great difficulty. She was heavy, and being soaked with water only made her heavier, but he managed to pull her back to solid ground and sit her down next to a bench.

Naminé continued to sob. She was cold and wanted to go back inside. Demyx couldn’t let that happen. If they went inside, they’d both get in trouble for playing on the ice when they knew they weren’t supposed to be. Demyx would get in double trouble because it was his idea in the first place.

“We can go inside when you dry off,” he told her. The wind was blowing, so she would dry off pretty quickly.

They sat in the snow and huddled together for warmth. Naminé sobbed harder than ever before, and Demyx felt bad for her. He didn’t want her to stay cold forever, but he  _ really  _ did not want to get in trouble. He rocked her back and forth just like mom did when she scraped her knee on the street. Maybe if she fell asleep she wouldn’t cry so much.

As time passed, Naminé’s sobs slowly got softer. She was shaking terribly and dripping wet, and it didn’t look like she would be getting dry any time soon. 

Just when he was about to suggest that they go inside, Naminé pushed away from him with a whimper. “It’s really hot…”

Demyx felt relieved. If Naminé felt hot, then that meant they didn’t have to go inside at all. She was fine. He told her to take her jacket off so she could get some air, and they could go back to playing when she felt better. So she took off her winter coat and lied down on it, claiming she felt sleepy. He decided to let her take a little nap while he made snowballs.

Eventually, it got too cold for even Demyx to continue playing. He walked over to Naminé to wake her up so they could go inside. He called her name, shook her a little, even tapped her ice cold cheek to get her to wake up, but she didn’t move a muscle. She wasn’t waking up and he didn’t know what to do. 

So he sat there next to her and decided to let her sleep. Naminé was probably really tired. Every now and again he would shake her again to get her to wake up, only to be disappointed. He wanted to cry. If Naminé didn’t wake up soon, he would get in so much trouble.


End file.
